


Behind Closed Doors.

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, ETNuary, Gen, Police, real roles au in a way?, the mobster n the fixer rule the mafia babey, this isn't mine it's birdys I'm just taking this kid out for ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 5: Timothy DeLaGhetto)Secrets. Murder. Deals. Profit.That's a standard day for the head of a successful gang in the 1920's, but not even the best well kept secrets are guaranteed to survive contact with anyone outside his and Andrea's control.Especially not a disheveled Professor being dragged in by Sierra.
Relationships: The Fixer | Andrea Brooks & The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, The Fixer | Andrea Brooks/The Heiress | Sierra Furtado
Series: ETNuary 2020! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Behind Closed Doors.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).



> ayeee thanks to birdy for letting me write this
> 
> CWs for mob activity and alcohol  
> TWs for police  
> 💖💖💖💖

Timothy looks out across the bar, drumming his fingers on the crystal of his whiskey glass. Andrea, sat beside him, is also surveying. 

The two are in silence for a while, and then Tim sits up. " _Bingo._ " he murmurs.

"Who's caught your eye _this_ time?" 

Tim discreetly points out a girl who looks as if she's far too bourgeoisie to be here. She's dressed in a white dress that almost glints when the light catches it.

Andrea furrows her eyebrows. Whilst the girl is very pretty, yes, she can't deny that, she's wondering what brought her here, and what makes Tim think she would work well with them. "Why her?"

"A) She's clearly rich, judging by her rigid posture, and her outfit. And a little more money for us certainly won't hurt. B) She doesn't want to be here, but she's staying her ground- stubbornness and resilience is always useful in our line of work. C) She looks like she knows the art of the barter, how to get what she wants when she wants, and a new face would do the gang good for us all." Tim lists the reasons cooly, before taking another sip of his drink.

Andrea shrugs."Fair points there, boss. So who goes over there to talk to her?"

Tim considers for a moment. "I think _you_ should, honestly, Andrea."

She raises an eyebrow at him. " _Really?_ Timothy DeLaGhetto missing out on the chance to chat up a very pretty girl? You sure you're feeling okay?" Andrea teases.

Tim laughs, elbowing her good-naturedly, before she stands and leaves to go talk to the girl.

-

It's quite late at night when Matt H gets a knock on his door. He's confused, but he answers it to a panicked girl standing there in a short-ish white dress.

"Look I don't know you but- I need to hide in your apartment for two minutes, I swear I won't cause trouble, but if the police ask you have never seen me before okay?" She says bluntly, arms crossed nervously over her chest.

Alarm strikes through Matt. The police are after her?! What did she do?, he thinks, but even still, against all his better judgement and common sense, he steps aside and lets her step through, shutting the door behind her.

"The names Sierra, by the way- and thank you!" She calls out as she ducks through a corridor, searching for a hiding place.

Matt blinks in confusion, shutting his door again. "Sierra…" he says quietly, turning the name over and over again in his mouth.

The cops don't show up for a bit, but they do eventually show up nonetheless. Matt answers the door, somewhat nervous about lying to the face of police officers. 

"Good evening, sir, sorry to bother you but have you seen a young woman in a white dress pass by here recently?" One of them asks, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Uh… no, can't say that I have. I heard someone running down the corridor earlier, though? Might have been her, in which case she just kept running past, that’s all I know, officers.” He says, trying not to show that he’s lying through his teeth- he did hear her running down the corridor though, so hey at least he's not fully lying.

"Okay, sir, thank you for your time. If you do see or hear anything, and we mean anything at all, that would help us bring this dangerous criminal to justice, do come down to the station and let us know. Have a good night." And with that, the officers all leave, and Matt shuts his door with a heavy sigh.

Once they're gone, Sierra slowly emerges back into Matt's front room. "Thanks," she says, getting ready to leave again. "That's killed enough time for my getaway to finally arrive."

As she heads towards him and the door, Matt pipes up with a potentially dangerous question. "Who are you?"

"I told you. My name is Sierra," she says coolly.

"Yeah I know but like- why are you hiding from the police?" Matt questions, eyeing her curiously.

Sierra sighs, adjusting the gloves on her hands. "As cliché as it is- if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Matt's eyes widen at that. "Really? Are you like a murderer or something?"

"No! Well- not exactly. I'm… a business woman." she says, in a tone warning not ask about her sort of "business".

"I've probably said too much already. With some luck, you'll never see me again." Sierra says, walking out the door. 

Matt locks it behind her, curiosity piqued.

-

Sierra finishes recounting the tale to Tim.

"Hmm. So he does not know about us?"

"Absolutely not, boss, I'm not an idiot." Sierra replies.

He laughs. "Of course. Still. Do you think we should bring him in, Andrea? I say he could potentially be of much use to our establishment here."

Andrea tilts her head to one side, considering. "He sounds smart. What did you say you thought he did, Sierra?"

"Well, whilst he was talking to the police, I snooped around a bit, naturally. He seeks to be a professor, or just any type of academic guy. Very smart, you're right." Sierra answers, cracking a rare smile she seems to reserve just for Andrea.

"So?" Tim presses his advisor, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"Bring him in, I say," Andrea shrugs. "If he's useful, great! If not, we kill him and then noone knows anything about us. Win win!"

Sierra nods in agreement. "I'll track him down, bring a couple of folks with me, and get him out here to you, boss."

"Great," Tim grins at her. "You're dismissed, in that case! Go get our brand new nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> back to school tomorrow!! aaa!!! don't enjoy that but I'll still try to keep up here!!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment ily 💗❤️💗💖💗❤️💖


End file.
